La cafeína no es dañina
by Matryoshkah
Summary: Neji saca provecho de distintas formas al vicio que su prima tiene por el café. NejiHina. Personalidades de Road to Ninja.
1. Primera Parte

안녕하세요.

Sí, yo de nuevo :v con un NejiHina. (¿Ya les dije que adoro a esta pareja, no?). Este fic es algo diferente a los anteriores ya que los personajes van a tener las personalidades de Road to Ninja, y pues veremos a Hinata agresiva y a Neji pervertido. No tengo más comentarios, sólo me queda desearles una feliz lectura. Dedicado a **damydark** (Ella siempre comenta mis NejiHina :'D) Lea las advertencias, por favor ^ ^

Letras en cursiva: Pensamiento de Hinata.

**Advertencias: Personalidades de Road to Ninja.**

* * *

><p><em>Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.<em>

**La cafeína no es dañina**

* * *

><p><strong>Primera parte:<strong>

**La cafeína sí es dañina.**

* * *

><p><em>Aunque no lo aparente, me estoy volviendo loca… mi cuerpo necesita cafeína.<em>

Hinata caminaba con tranquilidad por las calles de Konoha con su típica vestimenta que enseñaba más de lo necesario, seguida por su primo Neji que al igual que ella, comían gustosamente unos dangos que les había obsequiado el dueño de la tienda de golosinas. Ambos Hyuuga caminaban a paso lento puesto que no tenían ninguna labor ese día. Durante el trayecto, muchas chicas saludaron al joven de largos cabellos castaños…

—¡Hola! Neji-chan.

—Oh, ¿Cómo estás? Neji-kun.

—Buenos días Neji-san.

—Muy buen día, Neji-dono.

Chicas de todo tipo y de todas las edades saludaban al joven con una sonrisa en la cara, y sólo bastaba que Neji alzara su mano o inclinara levemente su cabeza para que las chicas se sintieran honradas de tener una respuesta de su parte. Había chicas que ni siquiera Hinata conocía, chicas que ella jamás había visto en su vida.

Hinata frunció el ceño con recelo mientras mordía uno de los dangos.

_Mi sucio primo Neji es alguien muy popular en Konoha. Las chicas lo adoran, dicen que es muy sexy y todo eso. La verdad no sé qué le ven, sólo es un pervertido con buen cuerpo que abusa de las habilidades que poseen sus ojos._

Neji se colocó al lado de Hinata y le dedicó una fugaz mirada. Ella tenía trozos de dulce cerca de la boca. Además de eso, Neji notó un comportamiento extraño en ella. Él podía notar cuando su prima estaba nerviosa o ansiosa por algo, y en esa ocasión Hinata se veía intranquila, por lo que quiso preguntar…

—Hinata-sama, ¿Está bien? Sé ve un poco inquieta.

La nombrada rodó sus ojos con fastidio.

_La mayoría de las veces Neji se preocupa por mí._

—Estoy bien. —Respondió Hinata indiferentemente.

_La verdad no lo estoy. Mi padre me contagió su adicción por el café, y debido a una extraña escasez de café, no he podido ingerir la cafeína necesaria para que mi cuerpo siga su ritmo natural._

Neji volvió su mirada hacia el frente, y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Nadie se da cuenta que el prodigio Hyuuga está sonriendo. Él sabía muy bien que a su prima le pasaba algo, la conocía demasiado bien.

—Es por qué no ha tomado café, ¿verdad? —Interrogó casi en modo de afirmación. Hinata apretó sus dientes y emitió un pequeño gruñido, que sólo causó gracia en su primo.

_El imbécil también sabe mucho sobre mí._

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. —Respondió Hinata con tedio, mordiendo otro dango. A simple vista la heredera no aparentaba tener ningún problema, pero pequeños detalles como la excesiva transpiración y la inquietud en su mano le indicaban a Neji que su prima necesitaba cafeína.

—Más tarde buscaré café en la aldea —Se ofreció con amabilidad—, debe quedar un poco en alguna parte.

Hinata chasqueó su lengua, notoriamente irritada.

_Él siempre me quiere satisfacer en todo, como si fuera una especie de mayordomo obligado a cumplir todas mis necesidades. No hubiese ningún tipo de problema si sus actos no tuvieran dobles intenciones, pero las hay._

No había nadie alrededor, por lo que Neji aprovechó el momento para acercarse a su prima, tomarle por el rostro sutilmente, y lamerle la mejilla con una tranquilidad y lubricidad que Hinata no pudo evitar.

—Tenía restos de dango en la mejilla. —Se excusó Neji, con un gesto serio y calmado, como si lo que acababa de hacer fuese de lo más común entre ellos.

A Hinata le creció una venita de ira en la frente, y apretó sus puños para liberar un poco su enojo.

—Maldita sea Neji, te partiré la cara si vuelves hacer algo tan asqueroso. —indicó la chica levemente sonrojada, limpiándose la mejilla.

_Detrás de ese semblante estoico se esconde el más depravado de los pervertidos, pero debido a su discreción, lo sabe ocultar muy bien. Nadie se imagina que mientras mira indiferentemente a su alrededor, está creando en su mente miles de cosas sucias que podría hacerle a una mujer._

Los primos se sentaron en las bancas de un parque para terminar sus dangos. Neji se situó al lado de Hinata, y entonces la miró fijamente por uno momento. Ella frunció el ceño al notar que estaba siendo observada, pero se abstuvo a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué me miras? No me mires, es molesto. —Espetó la heredera sin vacilación; logrando que su primo titubeara y volteara hacia el frente.

—Lamento incomodarla. —Se excusó él, mordiendo su último dango.

Hinata giró la mirada hacia su primo sin que éste se diese cuenta…

_Neji también es muy respetuoso y honorable. No es samurái, pero sigue un código muy semejante al bushido, su honor y lealtad son inquebrantables, él es capaz de morir con una sonrisa en el rostro con tal de mantener su honorabilidad intacta, y no dudaría en dar su vida por proteger a las personas que aprecia._

Uno de los compañeros de Hinata se acercó hacia ellos con un buen ánimo para saludarlos. Éste chico tiene un serio delirio por los gatos, tanto así, que se cree gato, e incluso maúlla en ciertas ocasiones. Es un poco molesto, pero a la heredera le agrada, y de todas formas es su compañero de equipo, así que debe convivir con él a menudo.

—Buenos días Hinata —Saludó con total confianza—, ¿Cómo te ha ido en…? —Pero el chico se detuvo al sentir la presencia de Neji.

—A Hinata-sama le ha ido bien —Respondió secamente el de cabello castaño. Luego le dedicó una severa mirada, que le heló la piel al recién llegado—. ¿Deseas algo más?

El joven Inuzuka se despidió de la Hyuuga y se marchó. O más bien fue intimidado por Neji, y huyó.

Hinata frunció el ceño, claramente enojada.

_En ocasiones Neji es sobreprotector, muy sobreprotector. Realmente detesto esa parte de él._

Minutos después, se acercó una chica de vestimenta china, con dos moñitos a cada lado de la cabeza, y un gesto bastante indiferente. Es la compañera de Neji, Tenten, quien tranquilamente saluda a ambos Hyuuga.

—Buenos días Hinata-san, buenos días Neji. —Dibujó una sonrisa, ladeando levemente su mano.

Neji respondió al saludo con la apropiada educación que lo caracteriza, mientras que Hinata simplemente se dedicó a terminar el último dango del palillo, sin prestarle mucha atención a la nueva presencia. Tenten tampoco le prestó mucha atención a ella, no se llevaban muy bien.

—Oye Neji, tengo que comprar unas cosas para Hokage-sama, ¿Me acompañas? —Inquirió la de moñitos osadamente, aun sabiendo que él estaba allí acompañando a su querida prima. Para su propia sorpresa, y la de Hinata, Neji se levantó del asiento y asintió de forma indiferente mientras botaba el palillo.

—Bien.

Hinata apretó de tal manera sus dientes, que éstos rechinaron.

_Neji podrá aparentar ser una persona frívola y despiadada, y el fondo podrá ser un genuino pervertido, pero él es la persona más amable que conozco. Casi nunca dice que 'no' a un favor._

Hinata estaba tan enojada que quería golpear a alguien en ese preciso momento, pero antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba sola. Su primo había decidido acompañar a Tenten y la había dejado sola...

_No me importa que se vaya con otra chica, realmente no me importa. Por mí, él se podría morir y ni siquiera me importaría, no lo extrañaría, inclusive podría hacer una fiesta si ese maldito pervertido dejase de existir._

Sin darse cuenta, Hinata partió el palillo de dango que empuñaba en su mano, lo partió en cinco pedazos.

_¿Por qué estoy tan enojada?_

De repente Hinata sintió una mano en su hombro, el cual la tomó por sorpresa y le hizo dar un brinquito en el asiento. Estaba tan infundida en sus pensamientos que no vio el momento cuando su primo se acercó a ella por su espalda.

—Hinata-sama, ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó.

—¿Eh? ¿No fuiste acompañar a Tenten?

Hinata quedó desconcertada. Hace un momento Neji se había ido con Tenten, así que ella supuso que tendría que regresar a casa sola.

Neji negó con la cabeza.

—Le dije a Tenten que estaba ocupado con usted.

Hinata quedó levemente sorprendida, y levemente sonrojada.

—Eres un idiota, desperdiciaste una valiosa oportunidad, pudiste habértela tirado después de ir de compras. —Indicó la heredera desviando su mirada hacia el suelo. No quería que su primo se diese cuenta de la tranquilidad que le daba ser escogida por encima de las demás.

Neji siempre prefería ir con Hinata, aunque ésta no fuese la mejor opción para ser un acompañante.

_Desde cierto momento de mi vida, yo he sido la prioridad de Neji. Y la verdad me siento aliviada de tenerlo a mi lado._

Ambos terminaron caminando con tranquilidad por las calles de Konoha hasta la residencia Hyuuga, Hinata al lado de Neji. Ambos caminaban a paso lento puesto que no tenían ninguna labor ese día, y no era incomodo pasar un poco de tiempo juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

차오!


	2. Segunda Parte

**Segunda Parte:**

**La cafeína es deliciosa, pero es adictiva porque es una droga, y las drogas son dañinas. El amor es como la cafeína.**

* * *

><p><em>Hinata está de malas porque no ha ingerido cafeína, y no es que me quiera aprovechar de la situación, yo simplemente estoy pensando en nuestros intereses.<em>

Neji vio a lo lejos una chica entrenando con un muñeco de práctica, se trataba de Hinata, Neji la reconoció al instante y dibujó una sonrisa en su boca. Decidió acercarse con cautela, procurando hacer el ruido suficiente para que Hinata percatara su presencia, ya que no era su objetivo tomar por sorpresa a la pelinegra y salir medio muerto como resultado.

La ansiedad de Hinata ya era más que perceptible, todo porque llevaba casi tres semanas sin ingerir café. Ella podía soportarlo, pero los efectos secundarios eran palpables, como la sudoración excesiva y el dolor de cabeza. A Hinata le dolía la cabeza y a cada rato se quejaba. Neji supuso que para apaciguar su frustración Hinata había decidido moler a puños al pobre muñeco de práctica que de nada tenía culpa. Neji lo sabía, así que lleno de buenas intenciones, se dispuso a llevar consigo una taza de té para aliviar el dolor de _Hinata-sama_. Por supuesto, cuando Hinata esperanzada tomó la taza con líquido humeante y percató que se trataba de té -en vez de café- se la devolvió a su primo, pero lanzándosela en la cabeza. De allí surgió la proposición…

—Hinata-sama, hagamos un trato. Si le consigo su café, me permite hacerle el amor. ¿Qué opina? —Neji lo sugirió de manera tan desinteresada y relajada, que Hinata tuvo que voltear y mirarlo fijamente para comprobar si estaba hablando en serio. Y a juzgar por la seriedad en su gesto, Neji hablaba muy en serio.

—Opino que no me vengas con tus malditos disparates tan temprano, imbécil. —Respondió Hinata, dándole nuevamente la espalda a su primo.

Neji se esperaba una respuesta semejante, sin embargo no se dio por vencido. Él sabía muy bien que Hinata no accedería a la primera, pero si insistía, quizás _Hinata-sama_ podía considerarlo.

—Piénselo, lleva casi tres semanas sin tomar café, debe ser muy frustrante para usted.

—Prefiero suicidarme antes de dejar que un depravado asqueroso como tú ponga sus asquerosas manos sobre mí. —Espetó Hinata mirandolo con recelo.

—Está claro que no aguantará un día más —añadió Neji a su favor, haciendo un gesto de lástima que le sacó a su prima una venita de ira en la frente—, su cuerpo necesita cafeína pronto.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Neji tenía toda la razón. Hinata sentía un mortal dolor de cabeza, incluso en algunas ocasiones reconsideraba seriamente la idea de clavarse un kunai adentro de su oreja como alternativa para aliviar su dolor. Ella buscó en aldeas adyacentes y no encontró ni dos míseros granos de café. Hinata había perdido las esperanzas, y con ellas la voluntad de seguir buscando. Sin embargo, aún no podía darse por vencida, y menos teniendo un primo que, aunque exigía un alto precio, podía ser capaz de encontrar ese condenado café del que era adicta.

—Vamos a suponer que acepto —Vaciló Hinata, acercándose hacia su primo—. ¿Dónde rayos conseguirás granos de café?

—Eso no se lo puedo decir, tiene que confiar en mí —Fue la respuesta de Neji, la cual causó más frustración en la heredera—. Pero por supuesto, yo accederé a conseguirle café si usted promete cumplir con mi condición.

—¿Cuál es tu condición? —Preguntó entre dientes.

—Por supuesto, que me permita hacerle el amor. —Respondió con una sonrisa. Hinata se sonrojó levemente. Neji tenía que estar tomándole el pelo o hablándole muy enserio para que hablara de aquella forma considerando el hecho de que fuesen primos -casi hermanos- de toda la vida, y sabiendo lo celoso que era Hiashi en cuanto a los chicos que deseaban a su adorada hija mayor. Y sabía que Neji no era de los que toman el pelo…

Si Neji le conseguía café, ella tendría que acostarse con él, con su primo, con su propia familia…

—Eres un asqueroso depravado, espero que te mueras, jodido pederasta. —Soltó Hinata cruzándose de brazos y bajando la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo.

Neji remarcó una sonrisa triunfante, y para estar seguro, preguntó…

—¿Eso significa que aceptó mi propuesta?

—Sí, lárgate a buscar el café. —Respondió la heredera dándole la espalda a su primo y retomando los violentos golpes al muñeco de práctica.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tal y como era de esperarse, Neji consiguió café el mismo día de la propuesta. Y para completar su tarea, lo cocinó y lo llevó a la habitación de su prima.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo lo hiciste tan rápido? —Hinata no cabía en su asombro. Tal y como lo prometió, Neji obtuvo en un par de horas lo que ella había estado buscando insatisfactoriamente por dos semanas y medias.

—No pregunte como… confórmese con tener lo que deseaba. —respondió Neji, entregándole la taza humeante de café a su prima, quien la recibió con brillos y lágrimas en los ojos.

Oh… la sensación del café bajando por su garganta fue deliciosa… fue placentero sentir la cafeína corriendo por sus venas, inundando todo su cuerpo. Hinata se sintió aliviada. Además, el café de Neji siempre era el mejor, él tenía una técnica para lograr hacerlo siempre exquisito. Hinata podía reconocer el café de su primo entre cientos de cafés; probar precisamente _ese_ café luego de tantos días sin ingerir ni una gota, fue tan satisfactorio como probar agua luego de cuatro días en el desierto de Suna sin tomar ningún líquido.

—¡Te lo agradezco! —Hinata hizo una reverencia a su primo—. Muchas gracias, maldito pederasta de mierda, en verdad… ¡gracias!

—Levante la cabeza, Hinata-sama —indicó Neji, tomándola por la mejilla para alzarle la cabeza—. No tiene nada que agradecerme, recuerde que me pagará con su cuerpo. —Susurró lo último al oído de su prima. Ésta se separó rápidamente.

—¿En serio piensas hacerme pagar con mi cuerpo un miserable café que ni siquiera supo bien? —Mintió, ese fue el café más delicioso que probó en su vida, pero Hinata intentó sonar decidida para liberarse de aquella incómoda situación.

—Así es, ese fue el trato. —Dijo, mirándola desde arriba con tanta severidad que Hinata sintió que la estaba desnudando con sus ojos. Frunció su seño y evitó aquella lasciva mirada que la hacía sonrojar -una mirada así, hacía sonrojar a cualquiera-.

—Está bien, tómame… pero apresúrate, no pienso aguantar tu mugrienta perversión toda la noche. —Hinata se dio por vencida. Tendió su cuerpo en la cama y se colocó en una posición que daba consentimiento para hacer con ella cualquier cosa sucia.

Neji parpadeó varias veces y tragó fuertemente al ver a su prima de aquella forma.

—U-un momento Hinata-sama, ¿No quiere tomar una ducha primero…?

—No. —Negó rotundamente.

El Hyuuga no podía creer lo que sus blanquecinos ojos veían, ni remotamente creía que Hinata de verdad accedería a cumplir su parte del trato. Él esperaba algo como una patada en la entrepierna y unos cuantos insultos de su parte, por esa razón, ver a su prima sonrojada y tendida en la cama a sólo unas cuantas manos de distancia fue una fantasía hecha realidad. Su prima le estaba dando aprobación para _hacerlo_…

Por supuesto, no estaba en los planes de Neji acostarse con _Hinata-sama_ esa noche, así que sólo se dedicó a besarla y tocarla -nada de penetración-. Esa era una oportunidad que de seguro no tendría nuevamente jamás en la vida, y sería un total delito no aprovecharla, pero por encima de su perversión, Neji tenía "respeto". Un respeto muy peculiar que se basaba en espiar a su prima desnuda, pero no jamás sobrepasarse con ella.

Ambos primos comenzaron compartiendo un lento y profundo beso. Neji era todo un experto en causar placer con su lengua, Hinata no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de ganar la osada batalla que se llevaba a cabo en sus bocas, al final Neji la subyugó. Para hacer el momento más ameno, comenzó por acariciar la hermosa y suave pierna de su prima, provocándole unos cuantos quijidos de placer que resonaron en lo más profundo de su garganta. Hinata comenzó a temblar.

—¿Está nerviosa? —Preguntó Neji con voz grave, bajando su boca por el cuello de su prima y chupando un poco en esa área.

—Deja de parlotear… y hazme tuya… rápido. —La voz de Hinata era entrecortada, lo que le dio a entender a Neji que ya estaba excitada. Sólo la tocaría un poco más y luego se detendría, no debía tocarla demasiado o sino sería él quien terminaría excitándose, y si eso sucedía, no sería capaz de controlar sus actos.

—Que… ¿Está tan urgida? —susurró Neji al oído de su prima, introduciendo seguidamente su lengua.

—Ahh… —Hinata soltó un gemido más audible que los anteriores al sentir la agradable humedad en su oído—. Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, al mal tiempo darle prisa. —Seguidamente desabotonó su short.

En seguida Neji percató que no había nada debajo de esa pequeña prenda, cosa que lo tomo por desprevenido, nunca se imaginó que de antemano Hinata ya estuviese preparada. La situación se tornó cada vez más candente, sobre todo porque Hinata ya estaba húmeda, lo que causó un leve sonrojo en el Hyuuga.

—Hinata-sama, ¿Se puede saber porque no lleva bragas? —preguntó Neji divertidamente. Hinata emitió un bufido tras el comentario.

—A ustedes los de mente podrida les excita cuando no hay nada que les impida ir directo a la acción, ¿no? —Se defendió.

—A mí me hubiese gustado quitárselas lentamente. —Soltó Neji con una sonrisa sensual, posicionando su cuerpo arriba del de su prima.

Hinata dio un pequeño sobresalto al sentir la mano de su primo acariciando lentamente aquella parte íntima de su cuerpo, un ferviente sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—Un momento Neji… —No podía continuar, a Hinata le costaba demasiando trabajo controlar el volumen de sus gemidos y verse tan indefensa delante su primo le causaba demasiada vergüenza. Por encima de todo Hinata era una persona muy orgullosa, sentía que no podía continuar con todo eso, su primo no podía enterarse que…

—¿Ah~? —Neji paró repentinamente las caricias en la intimidad de su prima al darse cuenta de un detalle—… No me diga que es virgen.

Hinata no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Su primo había descubierto su secreto. A sus diecinueve años, la osada Hinata aún era virgen.

—Sí, lo soy. ¿Algún problema con eso? —Aceptó de mala manera, evitando la divertida mirada de su primo—. No todos somos depravados como tú, tengo cosas más importantes por hacer que estar pensando en sexo. —Se defendió.

Neji emitió una risita perversa mientras se acercaba al sonrojado rostro de su prima.

—No me diga que se está guardando para Menma —El comentario logro enojar a la pelinegra, más ésta no hizo el esfuerzo por defenderse, lo que le dio le indicó a Neji que efectivamente tenía la razón—. Vaya, me siento celoso. Lástima que él sólo tenga ojos para Sakura-san.

Neji metió su mano libre bajo la camisa de su prima y comenzó a sobar el pecho derecho, no se le hizo raro que tampoco tuviera sujetador. Su pecho era tan suave como lo había vivido en sus fantasías, tan grande que no cabía completamente en la palma de su mano, y su pezón erecto era del tamaño perfecto. Sus caricias provocaron una apreciable oleada de placer en Hinata, quien en cierto momento le fue imposible aguantar sus gemidos.

—Pero me siento feliz de ser yo quien pruebe por primera vez esta jugosa fruta. —Susurró Neji, levantándole la camisa a su prima, dejando expuestos sus perfectos pechos. Sonrió al ver lo rosado y duros que estaban los pezones, como si todo el placer se manifestara en ellos.

Hinata reprimió un agudo gemido cuando su primo posó su boca en uno de sus senos sin dejar se acariciar el otro. Comenzó a mover su lengua en perfecta sincronía con la mano que aún acariciaba su intimidad; en ese punto le era casi imposible controlar sus gemidos, incluso su cuerpo comenzaba a retorcerse del placer que le proporcionaba Neji. Hinata mordió su labio inferior para reducir sus gemidos.

—No haga eso… —Dijo repentinamente, introduciendo uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de su prima, produciéndole un sonoro gemido—. Ahh~ así es… no se contenga, quiero oírla gemir. Me calienta mucho la voz de Hinata-sama.

Neji atrapó nuevamente con su boca uno de los pezones y lo rozó con sus dientes.

—Uhg… ¡Ahhh~! Neji, n-no… —gimió Hinata entrecortadamente, luchando para mantener su respiración estable—. No me aprietes tan duro… que me duele. ¡iaahhh~!

—¿Le duele…? ¿O le excita? —Sonsacó Neji sonriendo con perversión.

El Hyuuga disfrutaba mucho ver a su prima excitada. Con cada caricia suya, Hinata reaccionaba de un modo diferente, acción que lo incitaba a seguir descubriendo los puntos débiles de su prima, los cuales eran muchos.

—Su cuerpo es muy sensible… —Susurró, ahora lamiendo a lo largo de todo su cuello, subiendo por su mejilla y llegando hasta su oreja—. ¿Qué tal si le quito la virginidad con mi lengua? ¿O con mi dedo? Dígame lo prefiere usted, Hinata-sama… —susurró.

—¡Ahhhh~! —Hinata emitió un fuerte gemido al sentir que las caricias en su intimidad tomaban un ritmo más acelerado—… ¡Ahh~! ¡Neji~! ¡Si haces eso… yo…!

Neji detuvo su mano repentinamente al sentir la presencia de alguien acercándose a la habitación. Maldijo en su mente al infeliz -sea quien sea aquella persona- por aparecer en un momento tan inoportuno. Hinata estaba demasiado excitada como para sentir que alguien se acercaba, por lo que Neji tuvo que callar los gemidos con un profundo beso en su boca.

Entonces la puerta sonó de repente, alertando a ambos Hyuuga.

—Hinata-sama, ¿Se encuentra bien? —Preguntó uno de los guardias atrás de la puerta—. Su padre le dejó un recado, voy a abrir la puerta. —Informó.

—¡U-un momento! —Exclamó la heredera rápidamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento que había perdido presa del placer. Si la veía en esa situación con su primo, seguro le informaría a su padre, y el celoso de Hiashi mínimo activaría el sello maldito de Neji para hacerle pagar haberse propasado con su querida hija.

Sin embargo, la puerta corrediza se abrió de manera repentina, mostrando al ninja guardia arrodillado al ras de la puerta. Estaba cabizbajo, por lo que no percató lo que sucedía al interior de la habitación.

Hinata dio un respingón en su cama y tapó instintivamente su desnudez con la sabana. De alguna manera Neji se las había ingeniado para desaparecer sin ser detectado, escapó de tal forma que ni ella supo cuando quedó sola en la habitación, eso le hizo respirar con alivio.

—¿Hinata-sama? —habló el ninja a la puerta, levantando levemente la cabeza. Hinata envolvió su cuerpo en las sabanas y se levantó colérica de su cama para dirigirse a la puerta. Allí le dio una patada en la cabeza al guardia.

—¡Espera que yo te dé la orden antes de entrar, imbécil! —exclamó enojada.

—¡M-mis más sinceras disculpas, Hinata-sama! —Se lamentó el guardia, tocando el suelo con la frente—. ¡No volverá a suceder!

—Bien, bien… ¿Qué querías? —Preguntó la pelinegra de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡H-hai! Comunicarle un mensaje de parte de su padre. —Informó, alzando levemente la cabeza—. Ya ha podido conseguir café en una aldea cercana a Konoha y ha comprado varios kilos, me manda a informarle que usted debe ir mañana en la mañana para buscar el recado. —Concluyó.

—¿Eso era todo lo que debías decirme? ¡¿Me interrumpiste por eso?! —Exclamó Hinata con el ceño totalmente fruncido, asustando al guardia.

—¡Lo lamento Hinata-sama! Su padre dijo que era algo urgente…

Hinata chasqueó la lengua.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


	3. Tercera PArte

**Tercera Parte:**

**Las personas se enamoran de los que menos les conviene.**

* * *

><p>Hinata vestía unos de sus mejores kimonos, cargaba un intrincado peinado, y para cerrar con broche de oro, un ligero maquillaje adornaba su rostro; era la encarnación de la más bella diosa celestial. No hubo ningún cambio drástico en el gesto de Neji al ver a su prima, pero en su interior Neji se revolcaba de la excitación. Surgió con rapidez un ferviente deseo por lanzarse encima de ella y despojarlas de sus trapos, y de comerla entera y de hacerla gemir su nombre a los cuatro vientos; afortunadamente Neji sabía controlar sus impulsos masculinos. Él sólo se limitó a tragar en seco y mantenerse callado.<p>

—Hinata-sama. —Aunque al final tuvo que hablar.

La aludida, que se miraba al espejo para dar los últimos retoques a su maquillaje, volteó de forma brusca y malhumorada.

—Café Neji, quiero café. —Ordenó. Luego siguió con su tarea. Era incomodo tener a Neji estático a sus espaldas ya que ese era su primer encuentro desde _aquella_ noche. La noche en la que casi mantienen relaciones incestuosas e indecorosas. Él siempre se antojaba a aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos y en los lugares menos indicados. Lo peor era que actuaba como si no hubiese sucedido nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Hinata detestaba que irrumpieran en su habitación sin permiso. Pero Neji era un caso perdido.

—¿Va a alguna parte? —Indagó Neji. Ya era raro que no lo hubiese preguntado desde un principio.

—No te incumbe. —Respondió Hinata, espontánea y concisamente. Neji frunció el ceño.

—Dígame adónde va. Le recuerdo que tengo el derecho de saberlo.

Hinata empuñó el labial de tal manera que casi lo parte en dos. Ella conocía lo suficientemente a su primo para saber que no la dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera adónde iba, por lo que se saltó el intercambio de palabras para ir directo al punto. De todas formas Neji terminaba sabiendo la verdad tarde o temprano.

—Voy a tener una cita con Menma-kun.

Neji cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro desaprobatorio.

—Hinata-sama… ¿Cuándo va a aprender que no siempre tendrá todo lo que anhela? —Más que una pregunta, fue un regaño—. Hay cosas que simplemente no son para usted.

—"Cosas" Ja, cierra la boca, ero-nii-san —Respondió Hinata con notable enojo—.Yo amo a Menma-kun, él es el único hombre para mí, ¿entiendes? Así que hazle entender a tu retorcida mente que jamás tendrá una oportunidad conmigo, ya que yo sólo tengo ojos para Menma-kun. Olvida todo lo que hicimos anoche, no volveré a dejar que me toque otro hombre que no sea Menma-kun.

Las palabras de Hinata fueron crudas y cortantes.

Neji le dio la espalda a su prima para salir de la habitación, pero antes, quiso corroborar algo:

—Menma ama a Sakura-san, lo sabe ¿verdad? —Hinata abrió sus ojos con furia al escuchar las palabras de Neji—. Si sigue pretendiendo que tendrá una oportunidad con ese idiota, saldrá lastimada.

—Menma-kun aceptó una cita conmigo, me puso a mí antes que esa maldita zorra Haruno —Hinata refutó el comentario de Neji tan segura de sus palabras como de que se convertiría en la próxima al mando de su clan—. Yo soy su prioridad, soy lo más importante para él y no quiero escuchar que digas lo contrario.

—Sabes que no soporto verte llorar —Añadió Neji, abriendo la puerta—. Juro que si él te hace daño, lo mataré.

—Si le pones un dedo encima a Menma-kun, seré yo quien te mate a ti. Ahh, será mejor que te quedes calladito y no le digas a otou-sama sobre mi cita con Menma-kun, si lo haces, morirás. —Advirtió Hinata, asegurándose que su primo la haya escuchado antes de salir.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando llegó al sitio pautado, se dispuso a esperar.

Hinata rebosaba de una felicidad que no concordaba con el clima de esa tarde. El cielo estaba tan nublado que era probable que empezara a llover en cualquier momento, pero eso no eclipsó la alegría de Hinata. Nada podía arruinar el día que por tanto tiempo había estado esperando.

Hinata lo esperaba pacientemente al frente de una tienda de vestidos de novia. Se sintió tonta al imaginarse en uno de esos vestidos, casándose con Menma. Eso sería como un sueño hecho realidad, aunque quizás a Neji lo le gustaría la idea. Bueno, tampoco es como si a Hinata le importara la aprobación de su primo, nada le impediría ser feliz con el hombre que amaba.

Unas horas después, comenzó a llover con una fuerza que sorprendió a todos los habitantes de Konoha. Ese día llovió como hace tiempo no llovía; con relámpagos y vientos fuertes. Hinata tuvo que refugiarse debajo de un árbol. Sin embargo, éste no lograba resguardarla del todo. Pudo haberse dirigido hacia un sitio mejor, donde la lluvia no la alcanzara, pero no quería alejarse demasiado del lugar en el que ella y Menma habían pactado encontrarse para la cita.

La lluvia destruyó por completo su peinado. Y sus sandalias estaban repletas de lodo, y su maquillaje se había corrido.

Hinata trató de no pensar en la idea de que Menma la haya dejado plantada. Eso era lo más factible puesto que Menma ya llevaba cerca de cuatro horas de retraso. Ella tenía horas esperándolo bajo la lluvia. La poca gente que seguía de largo bajo sus paraguas la miraban de manera extraña, susurrando comentarios como "Vaya pobrecita, la dejaron vestida y alborotada" "Siento lástima por ella, lleva esperando varias horas allí parada" y cosas por el estilo que lograba escuchar desde el árbol.

La verdad Hinata prefirió pensar que el desplante de Menma se debía a alguna urgencia, y no porque se le hubiese olvidado. Menma era un poco lento para entender las cosas, era un poco torpe y olvidadizo, pero Hinata estaba segura que él era incapaz de olvidar algo tan importante como una cita. Estaba segura que algo había surgido de repente, y por esa razón la había dejado esperando bajo ese árbol.

Con eso en mente, Hinata decidió volver a casa. Debía cambiarse la ropa mojada que llevaba encima, de lo contrario pescaría un resfriado. Anduvo por las calles lo más rápido que pudo. Caminar con esas sandalias no era tarea fácil.

La Hyuuga tomó el camino más largo, por donde se encontraba Ichiraku Ramen. Ese era el sitio favorito de Menma para comer ramen, por lo que Hinata decidió detenerse allí para esperar que la lluvia cesara un poco. Cuando entró al local se topó con una escena muy perturbadora. Allí estaba Menma. Estaba Menma felizmente con Sakura, comiendo ramen y riéndose.

No era necesidad una explicación compleja para entender lo que sucedía, la escena hablaba por sí sola. Hinata había esperado a Menma durante horas bajo la lluvia, evadiendo las burlas de los aldeanos, aguantando frío y hambre, y tratando de inventar excusas para lo que era evidente… mientras Menma había preferido ir con Sakura, y encima de eso, la había rechazado de la peor manera posible.

Hinata escuchó el sonido de su corazón quebrándose.

—Hinata. ¿Hinata? ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué estás así de mojada?

La aludida no respondió a la pregunta de Sakura, quien se había percatado de su presencia al instante.

Hinata simplemente no podía emitir palabras. Un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía. Sentía una impotencia tan grande que quería gritar y llorar como nunca antes. ¡Era la primera vez que estaba tan enojada! Pero esta vez estaba enojada consigo misma por negar lo que era indiscutible. Aun sabiendo que Menma sólo tenía ojos para Sakura, ella seguía detrás de él.

Hinata era una egoísta. Una masoquista y egoísta.

—Anda Hinata, ¿Qué haces en la calle con este clima? De paso estás toda mojada, ¿Es quieres pescar el peor refriado de tu vida o qué? ¡Jajajaja! —Menma rió escandalosamente mientras chupaba los fideos con devoción.

Hinata no respondió. Al parecer Menma sí había olvidado que tenía una cita con ella.

—Te ves triste Hinata, cambia esa cara, mira que hoy es un día muy importante para todos —Añadió el Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Por fin Sakura-chan aceptó ser mi novia! ¡Estoy tan feliz que quiero gritárselo al mundo!

Hinata dirigió su ensombrecida mirada al suelo. Apretaba los puños de tal forma que sus uñas se clavaban dolorosamente en las palmas de sus manos. No sabía porque le estaba sucediendo eso a ella. ¿Acaso Menma no se daba cuenta del daño que le estaba causando?

—Menma, ¿No te olvidas de algo importante que debías hacer hoy? —Preguntó la Hyuuga con un tonó de voz bajo y frío.

Menma la miró con curiosidad. Ladeó la cabeza como si fuese un cachorrito, y luego rascó su nuca.

—¡Qué va! —Exclamó con alegría para luego tomar a Sakura de la cintura y atraerla hacia su cuerpo, dándole un apasionado beso—. Y si tenía algo que hacer hoy, no era importante, todo puede irse a la mierda… Lo más importante para mí es que ya puedo estar junto a Sakura-chan sin contenerme.

Hinata siguió cabizbaja. Por nada del mundo se permitiría ver esa escenita. En pocas palabras, según lo que acaba de decir Menma, ella no significaba nada para él. Prefería a Sakura por encima de todas las cosas; de hecho, había olvidado su cita al momento que Sakura aceptó ser su novia, e incluso la había mandado a la mierda indirectamente.

—V-vale Menma-kun… contrólate. —Susurró Sakura, tratando de alejarse de Menma, pero sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo por liberarse de sus brazos.

Hinata no fue capaz de contenerse ante tanto descaro.

—¡ERES UN BASTARDO! —Exclamó envuelta en furia. Había activado su Byakugan inconscientemente y algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Menma y Sakura reaccionaron atónitos ante la histeria de Hinata.

Mal.

Muy mal. Nadie podía verla en ese estado.

Hinata se marchó de Ichiraku lo más rápido que pudo. Menma y Sakura trataron de detenerla exclamando su nombre, pero la heredera no les hizo caso. Sin mirar atrás, corrió encima de los techos hasta llegar a una zona apartada del susodicho restaurante.

Después de asegurarse que estuviese completamente sola, apoyó su espalda de un tronco húmedo y lentamente se dejó caer al suelo. Su ardiente felicidad quedó en el olvido. Ahora sólo sentía su pecho congelarse de tristeza. Muchas veces la habían herido en el campo de batalla, había soportado golpes, torceduras, quemaduras y puñaladas; pero el dolor que sentía en ese momento era distinto. Era más molesto y persistente, no se aliviaba con nada. No podía soportarlo.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


	4. Cuarta Parte

**Cuarta Parte:**

**La cafeína no es dañina.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Muchas veces la habían herido en el campo de batalla, había soportado golpes, torceduras, quemaduras y puñaladas; pero el dolor que sentía en ese momento era distinto. Era más molesto y persistente, no se aliviaba con nada. Le dolía tanto que no podía soportarlo. Aunque tratara de reprimir sus lágrimas, algunas rodaban por su mejilla.

Ardían.

Hinata tenía tanto frío que todo su cuerpo temblaba, pero no quería moverse de aquel lugar. Ese lugar era perfecto para ella, solitario, frío y triste, tal y como su alma. Sabía que si se quedaba un momento más, terminaría cogiendo un resfriado. Pero no le importó. No quería regresar a casa todavía.

Su hermoso kimono ahora estaba completamente empapado y repleto de lodo. No quería que nadie en su casa la viera en ese estado tan deplorable, ella definitivamente no estaba de ánimo para responder las preguntas de nadie. Decidió permanecer allí sentada en el lodo hasta que se oscureciera el cielo, incluso si el viento empeoraba y la lluvia la empapara por más tiempo.

La imagen de Sakura y Menma besándose en frente de ella se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Se sentía estúpida por recordarlo. Se sentía estúpida porque en lo más profundo de su corazón aun amaba a Menma, incluso sabiendo que éste sólo tenía ojos para Sakura. Quería sacárselo de la cabeza, pero esa tarea era más difícil de lo que esperaba. Hinata sabía que si Menma se disculpaba, posiblemente ella lo perdonaría.

¿Cómo podía dejar de sentir amor por la persona que siempre ha amado?

Mientras Hinata se hacía aquella pregunta, sintió que repentinamente las gotas de lluvia dejaban de caer en su cabeza, como si hubiese parado de llover.

Dibujó una leve sonrisa al ver unas sandalias al frente de ella.

—¿Qué se supone que está haciendo usted sola en este lugar? —Preguntó la voz irónica de una persona que Hinata conocía muy bien.

Ella ni siquiera tuvo que alzar la mirada para saber quién era la persona que le estaba hablando. Ella no dijo nada, sólo guardó silencio mientras abrazaba sus propias piernas. El chico, quien sostenía un paraguas, soltó un suspiro bastante audible al no obtener respuesta.

—Sabe, Hinata-sama… siempre digo que el único beneficio de permanecer bajo la lluvia es que nadie se da cuenta de que estás llorando —Comentó Neji tranquilamente, agachándose a nivel del rostro de Hinata, mirándola fijamente—. Desafortunadamente usted no puede ocultarme estas cosas, yo sé que está llorando.

—Si vas a burlarte de mí, mejor lárgate. Quiero estar sola. —A pesar de su penosa situación, aun Hinata tenía el descaro de ser mal educada.

Neji lanzó un nuevo suspiró. Le tendió el paragua a su prima y se levantó para quitarse la camisa.

Hinata observó con desconcierto el repentino acto de su primo, quien luego de quitarse la camisa, se la puso a ella alrededor de los hombros. Eso le devolvió algo de calor a la heredera.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿No se supone que debería estar con Menma? —Neji lanza la pregunta con cierto tono cortante—. ¿Desea que lo asesine por usted?

—No seas idiota.

—Lo siento, pero no soy yo a quien dejaron plantado bajo la lluvia, así que no creo que esté en la posición de llamarme 'idiota' —Había sonado un poco cruel, pero Hinata no se preocupó en contestar ya que sabía que era la verdad. Entonces Neji le tendió una mano—. Vamos, la llevaré a casa.

Al principio Hinata dudó en aceptar la ayuda. No era hora de hacerse la fuerte, pero por más penosa que fuese la situación, su jodido orgullo no la dejaba tomar aquella mano. Sin embargo, Neji la tomó a la fuerza y la colocó en sus brazos.

De esa forma regresaron a casa. Neji era muy ágil para ocultar su presencia, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta que habían vuelto.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata se dio un delicioso baño con agua caliente y regresó a su habitación. Allí la estaba esperando Neji, quien tenía en sus manos una taza con un líquido oscuro y humeante.

La pena en su corazón se apaciguó al sentir el agradable aroma del café en el ambiente. El delicioso café que Neji había preparado para ella.

—Está deliciosa. Gracias, Neji. —Indicó la heredera luego de degustar su delicioso café.

—No me dé las gracias —Respondió inexpresivamente, acercándose a su prima, la cual permanecía en su cama—. Págueme con un beso.

—Te jodes, maldito pervertido.

Hinata se terminó de beber el contenido de la taza, y luego la lanzó en el suelo, enojada. El sonido de la porcelana rompiéndose resonó por todo el lugar.

—Vaya, sí que le gusta el café… —Neji lanzó un suspiro mirando hacia Hinata. Era probable que ella quisiese estar sola, así que él se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir, pero la mano de Hinata lo detuvo.

—Es que me gusta el café que tú preparas —Susurró, con la cabeza gacha—. Es agridulce y delicioso como ningún otro café que haya probado. Es el mejor.

Neji alzó una ceja con sorpresa. Escuchar a Hinata con un tono de voz tan calmado y educado era algo que no sucedía todos los días.

—Neji, lamento lo que dije esta mañana. Fui grosera y egoísta y… ¡Achis! —Un estornudo la interrumpió.

No es de extrañarse que tuviese un resfriado. Después de todas las horas que pasó bajo la lluvia, más bien sería extraño que no se resfriara.

—No diga más nada —Neji la rodeó con sus brazos. Su cuerpo sólo estaba cubierto por una toalla de baño, por lo que pudo sentir la piel fría y erizada de su prima—. Pero prométame algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó en un susurro, dejándose abrazar por su primo.

—Que no volverá tras Menma. Vamos, dígalo.

—No volveré tras Menma… —Balbuceó cabizbaja. Algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, casi que quemándole la piel. No estaba muy segura de porque lloraba, si era por el idiota de Menma, o por su propia idiotez.

Entonces Hinata sintió las tibias manos de su primo. Son tan grandes y cálidas que la hace sentir protegida. Ella puede tener la certeza de que aquellas manos siempre van a velar por ella, así ella misma se comporte como una malcriada orgullosa y deniegue de cualquier ayuda. Él siempre estará allí para ella. Esas mismas manos levantaron su rostro con delicadeza, obligándola a encontrarse con el rostro de Neji.

Estaba cerca. Muy cerca. Luego de un intercambio efímero de miradas, Neji lamió las lágrimas de su prima. Tenían un sabor amargo, igual que el sentimiento que las incentivaba a salir.

—Hinata-sama, se ve hermosa incluso cuando llora —Comentó, colocando los mechones detrás de sus orejas para ver el rostro con más minuciosidad. Él jamás iba a cansarse de mirar esos ojos perlas iguales a los suyos—. Pero no quiero que llore debido al imbécil Uzumaki.

Un ligero "si" emergió desde lo más profundo de la garganta de la heredera. Y en un parpadear Neji unió sus labios con los de ella. Ambos saben lo que deben hacer, porque un simple contacto de labios no bastaba. Neji abre su boca y permite la entada de la lengua de su prima, quien parece estar hambrienta de amor. Con eso él entendió que después de la desilusión que se llevó con Menma, Hinata necesitaba con urgencia sentir el calor de alguien más, necesitaba sentirse amada; y por supuesto, no existía nadie que pudiese demostrar ese amor mejor que su primo.

Hinata tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Neji, profundizando el beso, palpando con su lengua cada rincón de él hasta grabarse esa sensación placentera. Su primo es bastante bueno causando placer sólo con un beso, él permitió que su prima se desahogara, pero sin dejar de hacer esos movimientos expertos con su lengua, que le sacaban varios gemidos a ella.

Neji también comenzó a pasear sus manos por los pechos de Hinata. Era divertido y excitante el hecho de que sólo estuviesen tapados por una toalla de baño. Era cuestión de deshacer el nudo y tenerlos desnudos ante él.

Por supuesto Hinata reaccionó al repentino acto de su primo. Se despegó levemente de los labios contrarios mientras un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

—No te aproveches del momento. —Dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Aun en esas situaciones ella es la mujer más orgullosa del mundo. Afortunadamente Neji es el hombre más condescendiente del mundo; él la entiende mejor que nadie y esperaría el tiempo que fuese para estar con ella.

—Es que es tan hermosa… —susurró, remarcando una ligera sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Inevitablemente Hinata también sonrió.

—Gracias por cuidarme, siempre. También quiero que me prometas algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Neji con cierta curiosidad. No era normal que Hinata le pidiera ese tipo de cosas.

—Prométeme que nunca me dejarás sola.

Hinata es conocida en Konoha por ser una despiadada y fuerte kunoichi. Ella no tenía miedos aparentes y no dudaba en acabar con una vida. Pero lo que nadie sabía era que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Hinata era tan frágil como el cristal.

Neji lo sabía. Por eso él está dispuesto a dar su vida por el bienestar de su prima. Porque él la ama más que nadie, la valora más que nadie y la comprende más que ninguna otra persona. Porque el amor que Neji siente hacia Hinata es como la cafeína.

* * *

><p><em>Agradecimientos:<em>

_-damydark_  
><em>-Mitchel0420 <em>  
><em>-peachcutter<em>  
><em>-Invader Zam<em>  
><em>-diana carolina<em>  
><em>-AntoniaCifer<em>  
><em>-Ikimono<em>  
><em>-CONNIE23 <em>  
><em>-boreal<em>  
><em>-Invader Zam<em>  
><em>-Eru Days<em>  
><em>-Yuki-chan Kamijou<em>


End file.
